


Strike A Pose

by Johniarty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Art, Other, Shirtless, Waist-up, aged-up, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Bruce looks too good not to save for posterity.





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloeWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/gifts).



> I'm new to art, but I LOVE practicing! 
> 
> For this I aged Bruce up, and predicting how David is gonna look in his 20's is difficult - I think my attempts at contouring an older Bruce just made him look like he needs to wash his face <.<
> 
> Regardless I'm happy with how it came out!

 

 

"Put the camera down, Alfred! It's embarrassing," Bruce laughed, moving to cover his face.

"It's not my fault you're breathtaking, Master Bruce."


End file.
